A New Year, Two New Beginnings
by nienerz
Summary: This is post CoS, & during PoA. Ginny is recovering from 'The Incident"and gains a friend too. A romance story,but these things take time. READ IT! Rated T for language. Internet back on, no longer grounded, and wait! A new chapter! YAY!
1. The End of Year One

**DISCLAMER-I OWN NOTHING BUT THE PLOT, SORTA. **_THOUGHTS ARE WRITTEN IN ITALICS._

READ IT AND REVIEW!

I'm so scared. What if I failed! What if I failed so bad they made a plague just for me that says-'The Stupidest Girl in The History of Mankind.' If that happens I swear I'll cry. "Call down Nene," says Clara, sensing my craziness. "You'll make it into Hogwarts, and you'll leave me, Angie, and Micah all alone in Harrington." "You'll still have each other," I say, trying to ease the guilt of even possibly winning and leaving the others. Oh, I'm Juanita, but for your own safety, don't call me Nene. Only my close friends can call me that. Anyway, it's my first year in Harrington, one of the best magical schools in America. _There's only two, so that's saying something. _There's a test for a foreign exchange students to go from Harrington to Hogwarts and vice-versa. It's first years only though. I had no problem with that; I was just hoping not to get murdered by the older years.

"Shut up, they're announcing the winner!" That was snot faced bad word chick Nickii. She's a total Beep! Anyway, she's rude for no reason. And plus, part of her name is spelt the guy way. Isn't Nickii's name supposed to be spelled 'Nicky' or something like that? I don't know…

The announcer guy is starting to talk, shut up! You're talking to yourself stupid. I have no answer for that. "And the winner is…"

(BACK AT HOGWARTS…)

"Ginny, I know this is hard for you, but you need to accept it. You're going to die here."

Ginny was cold, so cold. "But Tom…w-why? Why would you trick me like this? P-please explain this to me! What did I do to deserve this?" Tom smiled down at her. Even though he was evil, that smile made her heart jump. "You did nothing wrong Ginerva, but sacrifices needed to be made for the bigger picture to be created." Tom walked around, his eyes always staring at the doors hungrily. "He'll be here soon. I must say, Ginerva, you're help will be written down in the books."He kneeled down next to her and caressed her face. "Thank you." Ginny's last conscience thought was, "But Tom, I loved you."

(Harrington)

"Congrats Nene! Stop crying, you're officially a Hogwarts student! Besides, you don't cry." That's true; I don't, not in front of people. But I was now and I couldn't stop.

"But Angie, aren't you sad she's leaving?"Asked Micah. Her face was bloated; she started to cry once the guy said my name. "Of course I am! I just want to make sure of something first." Said Angie, and turned to her laptop.

I rolled my eyes. Here at Harrington, me Angie, Clara, and Micah are the brains of first year. But there has to be a smartest and that's Angie. I'm the one that makes everyone laugh, Clara argues with me just to argue, and Micah is our 'If you don't shut up I'll…' you know the kind that never finish a sentence, but don't have to.

"What do you wanna check?" I ask, just so I don't have to be sad. "You're going to Hogwarts, right?" "Yes, yes she is. We already know that!" "Shut up Clara! Let the woman talk!"

Angie glared at both the girls then continued. "Well, a very important, FAMOUS, person goes there, and his name is-"

"Leonardo Dicaprio! It is him, isn't it! Oh he's so cute! "I yelled, freaking everyone out. "But Juanita," says Clara in her 'Are You Stupid or What' voice. "He's too old to be a student, and he's a muggle." That made me highly upset. "Well, you guys are rude for crushing my dreams."

"Juanita, this boy is even better than Leo. He's Harry Potter!" Three collective squeals happened, and my ears bleed. "What's so great about Harry Potter?"I ask them. I mean , I know about him from this foreign news paper, 'Hogwarts Weekly'. "Isn't Harry Potter the guy whose bones got like gone by some retarded professor?"

"Juanita! It's not nice to say retarded! And yes. But he is the only person to survive the killing curse." How come I have no clue of what they're talking about? I swear, school teaches nothing! "And what is this killing curse?" The three girls who tell me absolutely nothing look at each other and say in a very serious voice, "the curse is called '_Avada Kedavra.'" _They seem very scared by the word,so this must be very bad. "But howdoes anyone really know he survived the killing curse? Was anyone there when he got hit by it?" that put them out of there "If Harry-Potter-Married-Me" state. "Well, no. But when Voldemort killed his parents, and if he kills one person, he kills them all." Says Micah. "And plus," adds Clara. "He has a scar on his head!" Yes, because a scar- on his head- proves everything. The other two girls were nodding in agreement while I felt bad for the boy with a scar on his head.

Dad and Mum are talking to Professor. Tom hated him, so I hated him too. Tom always said that Albus questioned Tom far too often. He often wondered why he didn't trust him. Then Professor asked me to talk to him during the year, and Tom made me tell him all that Albus asked me. Tom. How could you betray me like that Tom?

"Ginny? Will you come here? Professor wants to talk to you." I walk in his familiar room, ready to pack my bags and leave. Or even fight my way to freedom, if they try to send me to Azkaban. Tom taught me plenty. We both agreed that Lockhart was a fool. I was prepared. I knew more spells-mostly dark ones, but spells none the less- than most 7th years. I won't beat them, but I could injure them.

"Yes Professor?" I ask, a bit afraid. I don't want to hurt them, especially not Mum or Dad, but if it came down to it… "Ms. Weasely, you will fight no one. Expelliarmus!" My wand flew out of my pocket, rolling on the floor. '" You fool! I should've killed you years ago!" That's not my voice. I-I what's happening to me! "Ahhh!" I can hear myself screaming, my head hurts, and then, the pain's gone. "Is it over?" A voice whispered after a silence. The room seemed to have held its breath. "G-Ginny? Is that you? Is it truly you?" Mum asks me, seeming a bit frightened. "Yeah." Oh no. That voice… is it really mine? But it sounds so weak… so pathetic. "Wha-what happened to me?" I look at Professor Dumbledore. "Where's Tom?" I know Tom said not to tell anyone about him, that I was his secret and him mine, but I don't care. Not anymore. I mean, I'm afraid of him, but he's afraid of Albus-I mean Dumbledore.

"Ginerva Weasley-" Albus started, but I interrupted him. "Excuse me sir, but call me Ginny. Only three people can call me Ginerva, and **you** are not one of them." "Ginny!"Mum seems appalled that I had the guts to speak to the famous Albus Dumbledore in that tone of voice. "I'm sorry Mum." I look towards Albus, in a way that I hope says; you may continue. But in a sarcastic way of course. "Ginerva Weasley, you were controlled by Tom Riddle, Voldemort's past." _Oh, I didn't know that! No clue at all. _Albus frowned at me, as if he could read my thoughts. He droned on and on about what I've done, and I know what I did, I **don't** need to be reminded! "I'm sorry if this brings back hard memories, but we need to discuss this. It is very important." Albus says, frustrated. "Very important. This is very important!" I yell at him. I don't care who he is, no one will tell me to do something that I don't want to do. Not again, not this time. "Is it so important to let an eleven year old to remember something that pains her? This 'love' you talked about to Tom, do you carry some! I guess not! You're the one that let Tom grow into the monster he is! It's your fault tom became Voldemort, not his! You should have stopped him!" _Ginny Weasley, you are talking one of the most powerful men in the wizarding world. You had better watch yourself. _

Albus sighs and says, "Ginny, follow me."I get up and follow him, wiping away the tears in my eyes. "I do not know how to help you, but I think you should talk to this girl I'm going to meet soon. She's in the same year as you, and will be entering Hogwarts next year." I'm totally confused. "So, you're not gonna yell at me?" Albus shakes his head and says no. "All I have to do is write some chick? When do I have to write her?" I ask him. This punishment will be easy. "This summer. Miss Rebus is a bright child, she'll be glad to know someone else in her year. You are dismissed." I walk back to my parents but then I stop and say, "Professor, I didn't know Hogwarts had a foreign exchange thing." Albus smiles at me and answers "We don't, that's why it's important that she meets someone here." _Okay then…_ "Wait! I don't have her address!" "You'll receive it later." I shrug and go to the hospital wing so I can get a dreamless sleep potion, and sleep well for once in a long time.

"So there's a pen pal thing I've got to do too Professor?" I ask. That wasn't part of the contract I and my parents signed. Oh well! This time, all I have to do is remember to write her. Won't be too hard. _That's what you said about Hannah, but I bet you'll forget her address in one week! __**You're on! **__This is so strange; I'm making a bet with myself. I wonder how long it'll take to get each other's mail. Sheesh, I really wish those British wizards learn how to update there technology._ I left the two headmasters talking about headmaster things like whatever thay talk about. How should I know what grownups talk about!


	2. Dreams and Letters

**DISCLAIMER- I OWN ONLY THE PLOT, SO READ.**

The Letters and Dreams

Dear Juanita,

The way back home was fun. I have officially perfected the disarming spell. It's called _Expelliarmus._ Harry taught it to me. And my brothers, but still. So, you're the first transfer Hogwarts had in…well ever! Are you excited or nervous or both? I was both when I first came here, and I still am. I really know only like one person. He's a muggle born and things happened that I'm not comfortable talking about. I hope you don't mind that I'm not very popular.

I'm going to tell you more about Hogwarts. There are four houses; Gryffindor, (the one I'm in), Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. To be put in Gryffindor, you have to have these qualities: courage, bravery, loyalty, nerve and chivalry. I truly don't know how I got in. I think it's because the rest of my family is in it. Anyway, to be in Hufflepuff you need to be a hard worker, have patience, loyalty, and you have to value fair play. I honestly think I should've been put there. I've got all the qualities but patience. For Slytherin, (Gryffindor's house enemy) you need to be cunning, have leadership quality, be ambitious, and be resourceful and they really like pure bloods. Not bad qualities, just the wrong people get put in it. I should know I've met one of them and they seemed great but…never mind that, back to the houses. And finally, Ravenclaw. To be put there, you must be super smart. Well, not super smart, but you have to like learning and things like that. Anyway, each house has a mascot. Gryffindor's mascot is a lion, and our colours are red and gold. More specifically it's scarlet and gold, but whatever. Hufflepuff's mascot is a badger and their colours are canary yellow and midnight black. Slytherin's colours are green and silver. Ravenclaw's mascot is an eagle, and their colours are blue and bronze.

That's all, can't wait for you to write!

From, Ginny Weasley.

This will be the first letter to Juanita. At least I think that's her name. Form what Professor D. tells me, she's really nice, but is a bit of an airhead, and likes reading. A lot. Anyway, Dad's home from work. "Hello family!" he said happily, a thing that made me glad. I had gained some weight back, but my family continued to bother me, asking if I wanted to talk about it, if I was feeling better. I don't want that! I don't want to be treated like I'm going to break any second! I made a mistake, and I've moved on, so why can't they? I have no journal, normal or evil one, to confide in, so I decided to finally write her. I guess she isn't the type to introduce herself, you have to take the first step. So I wrote the letter and put it in a special envelope that the headmaster gave me. Once the letter was sealed, it disappeared with a pop. It's like apparitng! So cool!

I jump down the stairs wondering if she'll ever get my letter and her reaction when it gets there.

(Juanita-pronounced Won-ee-tah)

I was writing to Micah on Facebook. I learned a lot of things about British wizards. They don't know how to make muggle things work for them or at normal speed. Of course, no one has fully managed to make wizards and witches to be fully normal speed, we do have enough speed so that the computer, or whatever technological thing you're using a steady speed.

_Micah, _I type, _Why hasn't Ginny written me yet? What's wrong with her!_ I click enter and wait for her reply, thinking of how rude she is, and how she's got no manners. Then Micah wrote back. _Juanita,_ her message says. _ You can't always have it your way. Sometimes you've got to take the first step. I gotta go, talk 2 u later! 3 Micah. _Of course she's gotta go, she always has to go after her words of wisdom. _Sometimes you've got to take the first steps. _I don't want to take the first step. I can't take the first step. I've got major trust issues, but I know how to choose a friend well. Besides, if we don't write, Dumbledore will get upset. So, just as I reached over for a piece of paper and a pencil, an envelope like the kind I have for Ginny came with a sharp little 'pop!' I'll admit it. I jumped, and screamed but only for a while. Like 2 seconds top. Then I opened it and found out it's from Ginny. Yay! I finally get to learn more about Ginny. I read the letter hungrily, wanting to know more about her. Was she a snob? Is she some scary chick that likes to eat raw meat? No, she's neither. She's really…ordinary. I thought British people were totally awesome with their accents and all. No, they just trick you. The nerve of them, really. I quickly wrote back.

Dear Ginny,

I think that the whole different houses are another way to say that racism is perfectly fine. It's not, which is why I want to be placed in Slytherin. I'm not a pureblood, I'm a mudblood. What are you? I've no problem saying mudblood. The only time its insulting is…well, I'm not easily insulted so it doesn't matter, does it? And if I don't get put in Slytherin, I'll be glad to be put in any other ones.

When you talked about Harry, was that Harry Potter? My friends really like him even though they never met him. And I'm just guessing, but do you like him? This Harry person I mean. And no, I don't care that you're not popular, I'm not either.

I'm practicing some spells too. I want to learn how to cast spells without saying them. That'd be real cool if I could. Oh, did you ever have muggle candy? That's the best stuff, I swear. My parents have to send me a package for each month I'm away. So I get a packet of candy once a month, and that has to last for 31 days! The reason I get it once a month is because my family is poor. There are 10 people in my family, 4 boys, 4 girls, and one parent from each gender. That's a total of 10 people! Do you have any siblings? I hope so; you'll be my first wizard friend that's not an only child. But I wouldn't say we're friends yet, you told me absolutely nothing about you, so I'm gonna take the chance and say either you're shy, or you've got trust issues. I hope it's the 2nd one, because I have trust issues too. But any way, what's wrong with the world now days! Why can't people have like 50 gillion kids anymore!

Sincerely, Juanita Rebus (P.S you write colors weird.)

I put the letter under my pillow, and decide to keep it there for like a day or two. I don't want her to think I'm desperate for something new. All my Harrington friends are going somewhere because they're rich and I'm broke. I reach for my journal. I got it for Christmas from a church friend last year. Even though I brought it to Harrington, I didn't write in it. Well I did, but it was mostly memories, and daydreams. I open the book.

June 23, 2006

I got my first letter from Ginny today, and I am positive that she was once very trusting. But something happened. What? I'm not sure, but I'll figure it out. I won't force it out of her, I'll just be a half opened door. Can't expose everything, that's just stupid. Well, there really is nothing to hide but still. Trust issues. You know what's funny DeAnna, (a/n I named her diary, I read like two pages of Anne Frank) I want others to trust me, but I can't trust them. It's a shame. Well, g'night! It's 10:58 and I'm tired, we're going to Kennywood tomorrow, and Audrey's yelling at me to go to sleep. Bye! Jaunita-Rachél Suber

(Her dream)

I'm so cold. It's dark and I hear screams and footsteps that are coming closer and closer to my cell. His laughter rings through the prison. "You ready yet, mudblood? Or do you think someone will come save you?" I open my mouth to respond and when I do, my mouth is dry and my voice cracks constantly. "I don't count on humans only Tom. I count on God, and I will get out." He just laughed. _Who's Tom?_ "Oh, are you afraid to say my name now Juanita? Apparently my Deatheaters have done their jobs well. Lockhart, you can do whatever you like with her, I do not care." And with the turn of his heel, he walks down the hall. A tall blonde man comes in and grabs me says, "I'm in need of a new slave, and you'll do fine for the job." _What's going on? "_Get your filthy hands off of me dammit! Let me go!" I kick him in the balls and take his wand and run. "Timmy! Timmy where are you!"I yell. Three people wearing skull mask pop up and we begin to fight. One of them yells, "Avada Kedavra!" and I grab some other dude and he takes the hit. I take the keys from the corpse and then I throw the body at them. "Timmy! Where the hell are you! Tim- put him down." I hiss out at Tom. His grin sends shivers of fear and anger down my spine. "Gladly. "He points his wand at Timmy and Timmy looks at me and whispers, "I love you," right before Tom says the two fatal words. _**"Avada Kedavra."**_ **"No!" **my scream was loud and I felt an anger and sorrow I have never felt before, and my magic was becoming out of control. I held Lockhart's wand and screamed out, **"AVADA KEDARVA!" ** I knew the consequences, but I didn't care. All I could think of was Timmy, and how my son was gone, he was dead; but before the spell could hit him, Tom apparated away. The wall where Tom was standing was blow apart and I knew what I had to do. Some of Tom's "Deatheaters" arrived and I looked at them all, and said in a low voice the words their master said to kill my son. I grabbed all their wands and freed the other captives.

They looked at me and in their minds I could hear them asking me what exactly happened to make me kill all these people. They wouldn't turn me in, they just were shocked. So I told them. "They killed my son."My eyes watered, because I suddenly remembered that he was all I had left. "They killed my entire family! I hate them! I hate them, I hate them, I hate them!" I dropped the Deatheaters wands, (all except Lockhart's), took Timmy's dead body, and apparated away.

(Ginny's dream)

This isn't my usual nightmare. This isn't the Chamber; it's too nice for that. But there is a lot of silver and green, so I must be in a Slytherin's room. "Ginerva." The way he said my name made me feel cold and empty. "Ginerva," he says again. "Your little friend is dead." Cold fear gripped my heart, and I felt the tears come and flow down. The last shred of hope I had was gone, & I have nothing left. I take out my wand and Tom chuckles. "Little Ginerva, you cannot hurt me." I look him in the eye and say, "It's not you I plan on hurting."I turn my wand on myself and whisper "Avada Kedavra." And my world goes bright green and I see nothing else.

Wow, intense! Review this chapter! I don't know who her little friend is, but it's not Timmy. It's most likely Harry. Peace!


	3. The Leaky Cauldron

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING.

(3rd pov)

Over the summer, Juanita and Ginny became closer and better friends. They had even started to consider the other their sister. Juanita had convinced Ginny to ask her mother to put a charm on a blank piece of paper so they could talk anytime they wanted. It was like a real conversation, they could ask each other questions and didn't have to wait that long for a reply. One day Ginny got a new message from Nita.

It said that she was going to a place called 'The Leaky Cauldron.' Ginny's eyes lit up. And she wrote down in a messy scribble, 'Hold up a sec, kay?' then she raced downstairs screaming, "Mum, Mum! Can we stay at The Leaky Cauldron! MUM!" When Molly Weasley poked her head out the kitchen door, she hissed out, "Why are you yelling?" Ginny swiftly apologized then asked in a softer tone if they could stay at The Leaky Cauldron. Molly nodded, saying that her father had suggested that they stay there. Ginny grinned and ran upstairs to tell Nita the good news.

(Nita's pov)

Diagon Alley is awesome! Since Hogwarts is paying for my school stuff, I don't need to worry about money too much, but I still want a job. The place I'm staying at is hiring, so I applied for the job. I also applied for the ice cream shop where I bought some cookie'n'cream ice cream. I was eating it, minding my own business, when some bloke bumped into me. "Hey! My ice cream!" That jerk made me drop it! "Sorry," the dude mumbled. He had super black hair and emerald green eyes. I felt my face get warm but I kept a straight face. "You do know you have to buy new ice cream, don't you?" he grinned and I felt my heart beat über fast. "I wouldn't dream of not doing that." Okay then… I thought. We walked to the ice cream shop and I introduced myself. "We got off on the wrong foot, or how ever that saying goes. I'm Juanita." He shook my hand and told me his name was Harry. He went and bought me my ice cream and that was when I realized that a lot of people were staring at him. That automatically put me on guard. Was the dude buying me ice cream an ex-con? But then I realized that that was stupid. He's what, twelve thirteen? Yeah, probably 13, he seems to be starting puberty. If you're the 3rd youngest in a house with 3 older brothers, 2 older sisters, and 2 younger siblings, one boy one girl, you notice stuff. "So," I start, "Who are you really?" I ask him, praying he wouldn't say, 'I told you, I'm Harry.' But he does exactly that. "If you're 'Harry,' then why do all these people keep staring at you?" He seemed hesitant to tell me but I got it out of him. "I'm Harry Potter." I nodded. "Yeah, and I'm Alicia Keys." I got the feeling I should look deeper so I decided to check with Ginny. She did say once she had met him. I glanced over at Harry, & since he was staring at me in a weird way, I told him to eat ice cream. Then I wrote to Ginny; 'Does Harry Potter have really green eyes & super duper black hair?' her reply came real fast, 'Yes, & yes. What's up with super duper? That sounds really stupid.' 'Shut up. You hurt my feelings.' I gave Harry a warm smile and said, "So Harry, show me where I can buy a wand, okay?"

(Ginny's POV)

'We just got back from Egypt and are on our way to The Leaky Cauldron. We took Hermione with us there, and I'm supposed to share a room with her. She's tried to talk to me like fifty times, but I don't feel like talking to her. This girl just doesn't take a hint. I feel like screaming at her.' I wrote to Juanita, waiting for her answer.

It came really fast. 'So why don't you?' I roll my eyes and write, 'Because screaming "I DON'T LIKE YOU, SO LEAVE ME ALONE!" is rude & my parents would disown me.' She could practically see Juanita nodding her head and contemplate what to do. 'Well, what you have to do is very simple.' Juanita wrote. 'You've got to forgive her.' "WHAT!" I screamed aloud. Everyone in the car turned towards me and I gave them a small smile and whispered, "Sorry." They went back to do whatever they were doing before and I saw Ron and Hermione talking and I had the strangest feeling that they were conversing about me. I strained my ears because so many people were talking at once. "…She won't even talk to me any more Mione. She hates my guts. I'm dead to her."Ron confided to Hermione. I smirked; glad he was feeling the rue. (A/n: I'm an iCarly fan. That's where I got rue from. Lol) "I'm sure that's not true Ron," She said, trying to comfort him. I cut in their conversation and said sweetly, "No Hermione, he's right."I know it's wrong, but the shocked look on her face and the hurt on his made me glad. I continued happily saying "Ronald is dead to me. I already visited his grave. I went back to writing to Juanita and thought of some of the few words Tom and I shared together. "We are a lot alike. You were glad those people were out of your way, don't deny. You belonged in Slytherin; shame the hat put you in Gryffindor. Such a shame."

"_Yeah,"_ I thought. "_ I should've been in Slytherin."_

Woah. Review!


	4. The Leaky Couldron part II

DISCLAIMER- I still own nothing.

_Thought in italics_

The Leaky Cauldron part 2

(Ginny's POV)

When we got to The L.C, I walked in, looking around for Juanita. Then I realized that was stupid because she never once described what she looked like in our conversations. I told her everything though. Like an idiot. Just like last year! Will I ever learn? As I stood brooding I heard Hermione screech out Harry's name. I can't help but roll my eyes. It was just so annoying .I saw Harry turn his head and a girl he was talking to look over towards Hermione and smile. Then Harry introduced that girl to Hermione and I felt a surge of jealousy course through me. _"Wait,I'm jealous! I hardly even know Harry. Plus he's one of Ron's friends, so I should hate him. __**Yes**__," _a voice hissed. The voice sounded familiar, but I couldn't remember how. _**"Hate them all. They all wronged you last year, why wouldn't they do the same this year?" **__"Yeah, why wouldn't they?" _I heard Hermione exclaim, "I didn't know Hogwarts did that!" the girl laughed and said something I couldn't hear. Then her eyes looked around and landed on me. Her smile grew into a grin and she waved, "Ginny!" she said.

(Hermione's POV)

I can't believe Juanita knows Ginny. And when Ginny's with Juanita, she's actually nice to me. I like Juanita, so for her sake, I'll try to apologize for whatever I did to make Ginny hate me. I took a deep breath, and walked over to the two 2nd years. "Ginny," I started. "I'm sorry." She looked confused. "For what?" she asked. I wracked my brain for reasons she might hate me. "I'm sorry for ignoring you last year. That was wrong of me. And if I hadn't ignored you, then maybe…" I trailed off, unsure if Juanita knew about Tom.

"Oh, I know" she said simply. I looked at her confused. "You know what?" I asked. "I know about Tom." She said as if it was the most obvious thing ever. When she noticed both Ginny and I were staring at her she said, "You asked if I knew about Tom, and I said yes. Sheesh," she said, "You people have bad memories." Then she elbowed Ginny and looked pointedly at her. "Well, do you forgive her?" Ginny was still probably wondering how Tom came into our conversation. "Huh? Oh yeah, Hermione, I forgive you. And even if we did talk, I still would've written to him. And I'm sorry for being so rude to you. I know you don't deserve that."

I was shocked. I didn't think she'd apologize for that, but she did. I guesse she's a good person after all. As I open my mouth she gets up and says "Uh, I'm um tired. So goodnight!" Juanita gets up and says "Ginny, you do realize it's not even five o'clock?" "Yeah, but… do you know where my room is?" Juanita looked at her then said "Yeah. I do work here now." Looking back at me, Juanita said that I'm sharing a room with Ginny, and please follow them so she doesn't have to show the way to the room twice. I got up and grabbed my bags, Ginny doing the same. Then Juanita showed us the way our room while an awkward silence over took us. I could see Juanita didn't like it by the way she was tapping her fingers against her legs. Then she took out some keys and opened the door. "Here's your room, enjoy." she said with a smile, handing each of us a key. I clear my throat and start a new conversation. "So Juanita, how long are you going to work here?" She looked at me like I was an idiot when I realized what an idiotic question that was. She opened her mouth to give a smart aleck reply when I quickly said "No, forget I asked that!" She laughed and said excitedly. "Oh! I just remembered! I've got two wands! I've got an American one, and a British one! How cool is that?" I laughed, unable to help it. It was just so stupidly funny. She pouted and said, "It's not stupid, it's awesome. You're just hating cause you don't have two wands." I roll my eyes and say "Let me see your two wands." She grinned, "Alright come on." She urged. I looked at Ginny wanting to ask if she wanted to come too, but I found her fast asleep on a bed. So Juanita and I snuck out the room, closing the door softly then we went to Juanita's room to see her two wands.

End of chapter four


	5. The Weapon

DISCLAIMER: Own absolutely nothing! Well I do own some things, like this computer I'm writing with…Actually, my parents own this… :'(

THE WEAPON

Blood. Everywhere. The stench of it makes me want to puke. My clothes were covered in it, my hair was to. But my hair is naturally this colour, and I can't tell if I have it in my hair or not. _'Someone save me!' _I close my eyes and snap them open again, and scream because what I see. My family's bodies were… chopped into many pieces. My mother's head was rolling around like a marble and her body was gutted. I felt the bile rise up and retched all over myself. _**'This is your fault.'**_ A cruel, vile voice taunted. _'No, it can't be. It CAN'T be my fault. I just woke up here! No, no I fell asleep. This is a nightmare. A truly horrid nightmare. I'll wake up and everything will be fine.' _I use all my will power to wake up, but nothing happens.

_**"No Ginny, you won't wake up until I want you to. And this isn't a nightmare, this is a dream a glorious dream." **_Then HE helped me up. I look down and suppress a gasp. This isn't my body. I am not this tall, I don't have a nice figure, and I definitely don't have…boobs. I look at HIM and can't help but continue staring. Even though HE'S covered in blood and reeks of death and murder and wickedness, he's so…attractive. HE grins, as if he can read my mind. _**"I'm attractive? Yes I am. I reek of death? No, I smell good, just bought new cologne, your favorite. All this," **_HE waves HISarm at the fucking mess I once called family. _**"All this, I did for you. Aren't you happy? This **__**is**__** what you wanted, isn't it?" **_I shake my head, and yank my arm out his hand. Then I run. I run fast and slow. Determined to get away from him, yet nowhere to go.

Tears fall from face, never ending waterfalls. _"I just wanted them to hurt for neglecting me. They didn't care, not one of them!" __**"But when they expressed concern, you pushed them away. And you can't blame me; I didn't make you do that. It was all you. Just like killing the entire bunch of bastard Weasleys. Once again, your words, not mine."**_

**"No! **I never said that! Fuck you Tom! Fuck you!" The dream slowly fades, and all I hear is Tom's cruel laughter.

I sit up in my bed, the sheets drenched in sweat. I look to my left; Hermione was sleeping peacefully, a slight smile on her face. _'She's probably dreaming about Ron.' _Normally, this thought would make me gag, but instead, I smiled. Ron needed someone to take care of him. And vice versa; she needed his oblivious self to relax, and needed his sometimes intimidating self to keep her safe from others.

Suddenly, without even realizing it, I was at Ron and Percy's door. I tried to turn the doorknob, but it was locked. I jiggled and jostled it, but it wouldn't unlock. Unexpectedly, the door flew open and Ron stood there in his footsies and his wand out, ready to attack…me.

I threw my arms up in surrender and Ran stared at me. "Ginny? What are you doing?" Ron's voice was squeaking, both from sleepiness and puberty. I felt tears enter my eyes. And I threw myself into his arms. He tensed up for a second, but eventually hugged me back.

After a minute or two I pushed back and asked in a small voice, "Can I sleep with you Ron?"

Ron's face scrunched up in disgust and I smacked him. "That's triflin Ron!" He just laughs and nods his head. I feel a grin light up my face and I ran into the room and jumped on his bed. He closed the door and we hear Percy say, "More Penny more!" We tried to smother our laughter but failed tremendously. For some reason nobody came to check on our disruptive behavior.

"Hey Gin?" "Yeah Ron?" "What does triflin mean?"

Silence. "Juanita says it means nasty." "Oh…She doesn't know proper speaking, does she?"

I think that's something Ron would say…he's a bit slow I mean that in the nicest way possible. And I'm not ripping on slow people;, some of my close friends are slow. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

If you don't understand why this chapter is called 'The Weapon'it's because Ginny's fear is being used by Tom once again. Thake notice that it's TOM she's afraid of, not VOLDEMORT.

YAY! THE 7th MOVIE IS COMING OUT! :)


End file.
